


When I See You Smile

by ragewerthers



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Squealing Santa 2019, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-17 21:43:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21950167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragewerthers/pseuds/ragewerthers
Summary: Haruki makes one comment too many in his self deprecating remarks... Akihiko means to fix this in the silliest way he knows how.
Relationships: Kaji Akihiko/Nakayama Haruki
Comments: 11
Kudos: 126





	When I See You Smile

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mortia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mortia/gifts).



> This is my 2019 Squealing Santa fic for Mortia!!!
> 
> I hope it's okay that I waited to post it to you until Christmas and I really hope you enjoy it! It's my first Given fic, but as soon as I read the prompt I just had to go for it! I love these two so much and thank you for the amazing prompt!
> 
> "Given (Haruki/Akihiko): Akihiko can't seem to stop tickling Haruki, much to the blond's embarrassment (and secret enjoyment)"
> 
> When I read this I instantly thought of Akihiko unable to keep himself from tickling the poor man because of Haruki having another moment of self deprecation. But never you fear! Akihiko will make it right! :D
> 
> You can also find me on Tumblr at: ragewerthers.tumblr
> 
> Enjoy! :D

Making his way toward his small bathroom, Haruki closed the bedroom door slightly behind himself as he began his trek, his brain still a little foggy from the lack of coffee in his system and his eyes still just a bit sleepy.

It was only about 6 in the morning, but the chill in the air had made it extra hard to leave the warm bed where Akihiko still resided. Still he had to get ready for the day and letting his boyfriend sleep a little while longer was something he thought the man would appreciate. 

Before long he was stepping into the small bathroom, the light flickering on to reveal himself standing in front of his mirror and making him cringe. Looking over his features, he crinkled his nose at what he saw.

Apparently he’d been what Akihiko liked to call a, “cuddle bug” in his sleep because he looked like an honest to god mess right now. His sleep clothes were rumpled, his left cheek still had lines from where it had been smushed into his partner’s chest and his hair… oh his hair.

It was an absolute mess! It looked like it was making an attempt to overtake his face as it sprang out in almost every direction imaginable.

He shook his head, trying to free his eyes from the mess and as he saw more of his morning self he couldn’t help making another face. Oh no… he was definitely not fit for human eyes just yet. What would Akihiko say? The man always managed to look so effortlessly, ruggedly handsome. Surely he didn’t deserve to witness the sleep zombie that Haruki had become overnight?

Reaching forward he grabbed a hairband off of his bathroom counter, trying to sweep his golden locks into a messy bun for now so he could take care of the rest of himself before tackling that monstrosity. Glowing at the sink as he worked on putting his hair up and thinking about the horrified screams of his lover should he see him in this state, he missed hearing the soft footsteps coming up behind him.

At least until he felt warm hands settle on his waist and give it a little squeeze.

A far too high pitched squeak escaped him as he glanced up into the mirror to find an adorably sleepy looking Akihiko staring back at him.

“Kaji? What are you doing up? Did I wake you?” Haruki asked, trying to will the blush from his face as his own hands stilled in putting up his hair.

The drummer chuckled softly, the sound deeper from sleep and a noise that made Haruki’s heart flutter ridiculously in his chest.

“You didn’t wake me. Not really,” Akihiko admitted, his hands still holding onto the bass players waist gently. “I was up when you got out of bed and decided to join you for your morning routine. I was walking by to put on a pot of coffee when I saw that face you were making in the mirror.”

Haruki’s blush came back a million times stronger as he heard that and he narrowed his eyes at reflection Akihiko, still unable to face the real one.

“What face?! If you’re talking about my ugly morning face and bed he-hehehead! No! Nonono! D-don’t you d-dahahare!”

Before he could even finish his sentence about his appearance, the drummers fingers already began to lightly squeeze along the length of his lithe waist, making him shimmy and instantly drop his arms down. His hands latched onto Akihiko’s, squeezing his wrists as surprised laughter continued to pour out of him.

“You need to rethink those words, Haruki,” the light blond murmured softly as he rested his head on the man’s shoulder, stilling his fingers for a moment. “Now why don’t we try that again?”

Haruki’s face was now positively scarlet and he could feel the tension building in Akihiko’s hands as he held them, trying to figure out what to do or say as nervous giggles bubbled in his chest. As he looked at himself in the mirror again all he could see was his tomato red face and his hair looking even more messy than before!

“A-Akihiko. I… I was only agreeing wi-hihih-ahahahaha!“ he spluttered as skilled fingers found their way up his ribs, scribbling against the thin fabric of his old sleep shirt and making Haruki’s laughter intensify. “Stahahahahap! Stahp you… mo-ahahahahanster!”

Akihiko definitely laughed at that, but this time his fingers didn’t cease their attack. Instead he continued to vibrate his fingers right into the sensitive dips of Haruki’s ribs, making the man release his wrists as he tried to wrap his arms around his torso for protection. 

“A monster, you say? Hmm… perhaps I am,” Akihiko teased, his fingers slipping back down to massage teasing circles against the Haruki’s lowest ribs and making the poor man’s knees buckle slightly. “You’re right! You have awoken Ka-ha-ha-ji! The greatest tickle monster to ever live!”

Haruki absolutely snorted as he heard that ridiculousness and shook his head as he began to sink down onto the floor. Akihiko was having none of it.

“Oh no! Where do you think you’re going?” the tickling devil asked as his arms snaked around Haruki’s middle to keep him upright, chuckling softly as it allowed his partner to catch his breath.

“A-awahahay from you!” Haruki giggled breathlessly. Gods he should’ve known to keep his guard up around this beast! A horrible,  _ horrible _ thing that Akihiko had learned early on in their friendship was that Haruki was incredibly ticklish. He always seemed to find great joy in giving him little pokes to his sides and ribs during practice, fluttering his fingers against his neck while he looked over music or just quick little squeezes to his knees when they sat together on the train or at a restaurant resulting in far too many drinks shooting out of his nose.

So far Haruki had yet to find a good way to retaliate. The man was made of rock or something! But ever since they had grown in their relationship and gotten closer, Akihiko had taken this information and found many more weak spots and many more chances to use them against the defensless bass player.

Like now for example.

“I don’t think so! Ka-ha-ha-ji isn’t done with you yet!” Akihiko growled playfully, pitching his voice deeper as he lifted his partner up in a bear hug and began to make his way back out of the bathroom.

Haruki instantly squeaked as he was lifted, wriggling in his partners hold as he found himself being unceremoniously carried back to their bedroom.

“What?! Put me down you… you…,”

“Monster?” Akihiko purred into his ear, making Haruki’s ears burn and his shoulders scrunch up as he felt that ticklish buzzing sensation. It didn’t help that he began to flutter his fingers back against his sides as he continued to carry him, making him squeak out another ridiculous round of giggles.

“Ah! D-Don’t… do thahat!” he snorted, trying to protect his sensitive ears from anymore teasing words and attempt to wriggle free. But all too soon he found himself being dumped back onto the bed, bouncing for a moment as he looked up at his boyfriend.

“I will do as I please for I… the greatest tickle monster to ever live… need to make you pay for what you said!” he warned, smiling devilishly down at his lover before jumping onto the bed to straddle his hips, his hands already moving to lightly poke and send nibbling pinches all over Haruki’s tum.

The bass player instantly yelped into a hysterical laughing fit at the sudden attack, his hands once more reaching to grab onto Akihiko’s wrists as his giggling intensified. Oh he hated when he’d do that to his stomach! The quick, light skittering fingers were impossible to track!

“What?! Wh-Whahahat dihihid I sahaha-HAHAHA! NO! NO, KAHAHAHAJI!” Haruki’s back instantly arched off the bed, arms snapping to his sides as his legs kicking wildly behind Akihiko’s back. The bastard had gone for his worst spot!

With Haruki’s hands on his boyfriends wrists, it had left his arms away from his sides just a bit too much, leaving his underarms wide open for attack! So… naturally being the greatest tickle monster to ever live, Akihiko couldn’t just ignore the chance! His fingers instantly spidered up from the other blond’s sensitive tum to nestle themselves under his arms, fingertips fluttering against the extra ticklish spot and sending Haruki into a world of hysterical laughter.

“You know what you said,” Akihiko chided, his fingers wriggling faster against Haruki’s worst spot and making the man’s laughter rIse in pitch and intensity as his head shook back and forth.

“I DOHOHON’T! I DOHON’T!” Haruki tried to explain as he felt himself going crazy from that particular spot being tormented. No matter how much he tried to squeeze his arms against himself, it didn’t seem to deter his boyfriend from wrecking him. “MEHEHEHERCY! MEHEHERCY, KAHAHAJI! PLEHEHEHEHEAHAHAHAHASE!” Haruki was now babbling, begging, trying to find anyway to get a momentary reprieve.

“I don’t know if I believe you,” Akihiko said lightly, his fingers now rubbing ticklish circles right into the center of the mans armpits and drawing out wheezed, silent laughter from him. “You don’t recall what you said in the bathroom a minute ago?”

Haruki could hardly focus on Akihiko’s words, his mind absolutely clouded over with the sensations zipping up and down his body from the attack. As his laughter fell silent, Akihiko slowed down his tickling, pausing it all together a few moments later and letting his lover catch his breath.

Gasping in lungfuls of air, Haruki could feel just how flushed his face and neck were now, tears of mirth collecting in his eyes even as residual giggles escaped him.

“I… I c-cahahan’t r-remehehember,” he wheezed, shaking his head and feeling his hair growing even more wild.

Blinking his eyes a bit he glanced up to find Akihiko looking at him with equal parts intensity and fondness. His breath caught in his chest… not exactly the best thing to happen when trying to catch as much breath as possibly from such an intense tickle attack, but still! It couldn’t be helped. Not when his partner looked at him like that.

“You called yourself ugly,” Akihiko murmured, his voice no longer that playful growl, but something much softer.

Was there any possible way to create a new more vibrant red when you were already blushing at your fullest? If there was, then Haruki was reaching that new limit as he heard those words and he glanced away from the green eyes watching him.

“Y-yeah? So?” he murmured, jumping a bit as Akihiko gave a warning little flutter of his fingers which were still tucked under Haruki’s arms.

“Watch it. I  _ will _ bring Ka-ha-ha-ji back,” he warned with a little smile, before letting his expression sober once more. “But honestly… why would you think such a thing?”

Calming down from the few giggles that he’d hiccuped out after that mini-warning, Haruki’s own expression turned timid and he shook his head. “I… I was only agreeing with you, Kaji,” he said quietly, watching as the other man’s eyes widened slightly. “You said… you were on your way to make coffee and… you had to stop when you seen the face I was making in the mirror. It’s because I looked awful, right? My hair all a mess, my eyes squinty, my cheek with lines on it from falling asleep on you agai-....,”

Before he could finish, the bass player found soft lips pressing against his own, his eyes widening for a moment before fluttering shut as he got caught up in the sweet, gentleness of it.

When Akihiko leaned back after a moment, Haruki slowly opened his eyes, finding those piercing green ones staring back at him once more.

“Your hair was a mess… your eyes were squinty… your cheek had those little lines on it from falling asleep on me… and you looked so unbelievably adorable that I couldn’t simply walk past you,” the drummer murmured softly, making Haruki’s chest feel far too warm all at once. “That little face you were making in the mirror was so endearing how could I ignore it? You are  _ never _ ugly to me, Haruki. You are beautiful. In every light, in every season, in every moment. I hope you know that. You  _ need _ to know that.”

The more Haruki listened the more he could feel his emotions starting to take over, his eyes prickling slightly even as a little smile appeared over his face. “You… really think so?” he murmured, his voice perhaps a little thicker than he wanted it to be. But Akihiko only smiled, ducking down once more to press another kiss to his lips.

“I really,  _ really _ think so,” Akihiko murmured, nudging his nose against Haruki’s and making the blond give a little watery chuckle at the contact as a bright smile appeared over his face. “And I find you especially beautiful when I see you smile like that. Absolutely unrestrained.”

“Stop it… you’re going to make me blush or cry and I don’t want to do either of those things,” Haruki chided softly, watching another little playful smile spread over Akihiko’s lips.

“I could always make you laugh instead?” he teased, fluttering his fingers once more where they were trapped under Haruki’s arms.

Haruki instantly bucked under his boyfriend, startled giggles already bubbling to the surface as he shook his head. “N-No more! No more! At… at least n-not thehere,” he begged, watching as Akihiko quirked an eyebrow at that.

“Oh? So… if I were to attack here? Or here? What about  _ here? _ ” Sitting up more, he removed his hands from under Haruki’s arms, his fingers darting around to give quick, little tickles to his hips, his waist… even reaching behind him to squeeze at those sensitive knees of his.

Haruki flailed at the random attacks, leaning up to try and push at Akihiko’s broad chest to get him to stop, though to be honest… after hearing those soft words, those gentle reassurances… he honestly didn’t mind this playful contact.

Besides… Akihiko even admitted that he found him the most beautiful when he smiled.

Perhaps… he could indulge in a bit more tickling for both their sakes.


End file.
